Working For the Eggman
by S3K Stage
Summary: It's hard to maintain a job. But when you're Metal Sonic, and your co-workers are idiots, you wish you could get fired. My first fic.


Author's Notes:

Welcome to my first fiction. It all started when I was bored. I thought it would be a good idea to write a fic for a good laugh, and than I decided to upload it for all to see. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Have you ever played Sonic R? It features a soundtrack by Richard Jacques with vocals by TJ Davis. The songs are of the "love it or hate it" variety.

Whether or not you think it's outstanding or abysmal, you're sure to hate it, when **Master** is singing it.

"**Can you feel the sunshine?!**" sang Master quite loudly and off-key along with the TV's speakers. He held a Sega Saturn pad in his hands and controlled himself in the game with it. He didn't care if he was winning or not, he just continued to enjoy himself, it seemed.

Unfortunately for me, it was abysmal enough. My audio input couldn't take another awful note of this awful song. I am Metal Sonic. My purpose was to eliminate the true Sonic. Note the word "was."

"Master, would you like another cream-filled deep-fried chocolate-covered sponge cake?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, but this time with some more chocolate? An evil scientist needs some good ol' chocolate glazing," he responded.

I made the cake as quick as I could, as to stuff his face as soon as possible, and in turn, shut him up. Needless to say, the plan had quickly turned into failure as soon as he continued singing, spitting out half the cake in the process.

This "Master" figure is known as none other than a Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who wishes to have world domination, but can never pull it off because of Sonic the Hedgehog stopping him all the time. In other words, he dreams big, but never succeeds. I was originally built for the sole purpose of destroying said hedgehog. But over the years, I failed constantly, getting demoted to the rank of serving Master cream-filled deep-fried chocolate-covered sponge cakes. You might as well slap a label on me that says "Butler-Bot 3000," because that's what I am.

"**When the suuuun goes dooooooooowwwwn, I feel like I am waaaiiitiiinnng!**"

Ugh. I hate my job.

I was just about ready to hop into my recharge chamber only to realize it was 7:00 and my "shift" wasn't over yet.

Master was still playing his game, and he entered the character select screen. I saw some familiar faces, like Sonic and Tails, and some I haven't seen much of, like the dreaded Tails Doll. No one could forget him. but there was one other face my memory unit hadn't any data on.

"Master, who's that?" I asked, referring to the red robot.

"Well it's **ob**viously **me**," he rudely replied, thinking I ment his polygonal self.

"No, **him**," I corrected as I pointed at the character on the screen.

"Oh, _him_." He talked in an unenthusiastic way. "That's just a failed machine, known as Metal Knuckles. He stopped working, so I scrapped him."

I couldn't believe my audio processors. There was a robot modeled after the true Knuckles. Knuckles is a dim-witted echidna who can't protect the powerful Master Emerald to save his life. If the robot was really modeled after him, then he could be too incompetent to avoid being stuck making cream-filled deep-fried chocolate-covered sponge cakes while I destroy the true Sonic. I had an idea.

"Master, where is he?"

"That hedgehog? He's **far** back in last place!"

Master was so enticed with the game that he forgot what I was talking about.

"Er, no, I mean Metal Knuckles."

"Oh, you're right, he's gaining on me!"

"No, I mean the REAL Metal Knuckles!"

"Oh, he's in the 'rejected inventions' closet."

To my left, there was a closet door that was labeled "_rejected invenshins_" by a piece of notebook paper held on by Scotch tape.

Well that figures.

After 10:00, I stood in my recharge chamber, acting as though I was recharging. I heard a loud snoring from Master's bedroom, meaning he was asleep. I exited the chamber and opened the closet door, learning that it was a large room filled with all of Master's failed inventions. After 10 minutes of searching, I found the same robotic model that I saw in the game. I observed it, prepared for any type of damage I'll have to repair, be it water damage, a spit wire, a broken filter, or...

"a dead battery?" I asked out loud. He scrapped it because its battery was dead? What an idiot. He probably didn't know the dead battery was the problem. He probably didn't even think to recharge it.

I carried it out of the room, spotting an extra recharge chamber on the way. I set the recharge chamber up first, next to mine. It seemed to work properly, so I put the model in there. I decided to recharge until tomorrow morning, when Master wouldn't be awake.

The next morning, I exited the chamber and checked on the Metal Knuckles model. I pulled it out and pushed the power button.

"Thank you for powering the **ULTIMATE KILLING MACHINE!** Have a nice day!"

Uh-oh. I now feared that the machine was scrapped for a good reason. Maybe it malfunctioned and tried to destroy Master. That could explain why he never told me about him.

"**Howya doin' good buddy! How'zit been, friend! Where's Master? I'd be so happy to see him right now I could hug him!**"

Okay, not quite.

Unfortunately, his loud and obnoxious yelling awoke Master, who naturally decided to check out what happened. He dropped his jaw in disbelief. I could already tell I was in big trouble for reviving a scrapped machine.

Except that, no I wasn't.

"Metal Sonic! You fixed it!"

What?

"You fixed my robot! Oh, how can I thank you?!"

He seemed to act like a child, as though I fixed his favorite toy. He asked how he should thank me, so I replied...

"I believe a promotion is in order."

"Done and done! You can have your Sonic destroying duties back permanently!"

I was amazed. I could get back to doing what I was created for: destroying the true Sonic! Never before had I been so happy.

"But don't forget to bring Metal Knuckles with you!"

And that's where it ended.

"**Oh, boy, I get to play with my new buddy! I could just...!**"

Ugh. I hate my job.

* * *

Well, whadd'ya think? This chapter may have been short, but it's okay, I guess. Be sure to review, and if you liked it, favorite it.

~Stage


End file.
